Mi nombre es Timmy
by jva98
Summary: One shoot y tercer fic. Me llaman Timmy; pero tengo otros nombres, de otras vidas; unas mejores que otras. Pero hoy es el día, mi peor día, el que mas temo, el día en que olvidare que soy Timmy.


_**Mi nombre es Timmy**_

 _ **No sé porque todos lo ponen, pero yo quería ser popular :v South Park no es mío es de… por el amor de todo lo santo ¿Aun no saben de quien es SP? ; y este es mi tercer fic ^w^ asi que disfruten ;)**_

Mis amigos, creo que así puedo llamarlos, se sentaron en la misma en la que estábamos Jimmy y yo; que raro que lo hicieran.

-B-b-b-bue-b-buenos días.-pronuncio duramente mi mejor amigo.

-Hace mucho que no se sientan con nosotros, nos tienen preocupados.-nos recrimino Clyde, el amante de los tacos-¿No estarán en algo malo?

-"Mira quien habla, el chico que construyo un imperio maligno para apoderarse de un palito"-dijo una parte mía, pero mi boca solo lo expreso como:-Timmy.-mientras que otra parte de mí decía-"Lo sentimos chicos."

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-pregunto Token.

-"Por supuesto que sí."-contesto mi primera vida, pero la segunda le contesto-"Jodete Token, no nos has hablado en tanto tiempo y ahora si te das de interesado."-por supuesto ambos pensamientos fueron representados por mi boca con un "Timmy".

El resto del receso la pasamos con ellos, para luego volver a las "interesantes" clases de Garrison, en las cuales hablaba de estupideces/ Mentira eran interesantes/ No estupideces/ ¿De qué hablan ustedes?/ De que las clases de Garrison son estupideces./ ¡Hace su esfuerzo!/ ¡Por supuesto que no! / A mí me da igual, ustedes dos siempre pelean… / ¿Qué esperabas? Él se casó con un hombre, nunca se lo perdonare. / ¡Pero mira quien habla! ¡Tú te revolcaste con otras golfas y engañaste a nuestra esposa con su mejor amiga!...

-¡Timmy!-grite para poder calmar las voces en mi cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo Timmy?-pregunto Garrison, no preocupado, sino hastiado.

-Tim, Timm; Timmy.-conteste.

-Ve a la enfermería, pareces enfermo Timmy… Kyle llévalo.-ordeno Garrison.

El pelirrojo se levantó y tomo mi silla de ruedas, yo movía los brazos un poco alterado sin poder tener control sobre ellos.

-Pareces cansado.-me reprocho Kyle.

-"Si hubieras tenido otra vida también estarías cansado."-respondió Tommy, "Oh gracias Kyle, pero estaré bien."-fue la respuesta de Teo; "Yo creo que Kyle es lindo."-confeso Tiana, la única chica que vivía dentro de mí; "Ja, solo porque te casaste con él."-se burló Tommy…. Mis labios solo pronunciaron: -¡Timmy!

-A veces me pregunto que pasara por tu cabeza.-respondió un poco triste el judío.

La respuesta era tan complicada que no se la podía contestar…

Todo ocurrió desde que era muy pequeño, siempre me solían llamar Timmy y yo era como el resto de los chicos, feliz, jugaba con ellos e incluso intercambiábamos conversaciones, pero todo cambio cuando un día… creo tenía cinco o seis años (once si prefieren a los chicos adolescentes, da igual); volví a nacer, esta vez con el nombre de Teo, poco a poco desarrolle mi infancia, era extraño para mí volver a aprender a hablar y todo eso, pero con el tiempo olvide quien era Timmy, viví mi vida, crecí, entre a la preparatoria, me pase con Bebe y tuvimos un niño y dos hermosas niñas; los cuales crecieron y con el tiempo se alejaron… pero llamaban y visitaban de vez en cuando, fue entonces cuando ocurrió el accidente de coche, yo sobreviví solo lo suficiente para ver como los doctores perdieron la vida de mi amada Bárbara (Bebe), vi una última vez a mis hijos, y a mis nietos antes de caer en la oscura neblina…

Al día siguiente desperté en un cuarto que no era el mío, me despertó una mujer extraña…

"-Levantate Timmy.-me dijo amablemente la muchacha.

-¿Quién es Timmy?-pregunte asustado.

-No seas tonto hijo, levántate, tienes que ir al jardín de niños…-después de eso descubrí que Teo fue solo un sueño, lo cual me deprimió, puesto que habida tenido hijos, los cuales nunca existieron, los había visto crecer, lo más extraño fue cuando dentro de mi mente se creó la voz de aquel Teo, la cual me daba consejos, me volví más reservado entre los chicos porque a veces tenía problemas con mi otra "personalidad" como lo llamaban los doctores, hasta que el año siguiente, cuando volví a dormir, volví a nacer:

Esta vez mi nombre era Tiana, y era una chica… nunca volví a escuchar sobre Timmy y Teo cuando fui chica, me enamore del pelirrojo, nos casamos, pero a mí me diagnosticaron cáncer antes de que pudiéramos tener hijos… deje a mi esposo solo por aquella maligna enfermedad.

Al día siguiente desperté en la habitación de Timmy… pero con Tiana dentro de mi cabeza, junto a Teo… Las personas me preguntaban porque me comportaba tan extraño, mis padres preocupados me llevaron con especialistas, ninguno supo explicar lo que me ocurría, y obviamente nadie me hizo caso en lo que les dije que vivía otra vida, creían que tenía un conjunto de enfermedades mentales… Finalmente un año pasó y me acostumbre a mis dos personalidades…

Al siguiente año llego el día que más temía; dormí después de aquel movedizo día, el mismo día cada año… el día del año que más odiaba, estaba muy agotado y no pude evitar dormir…

Ahora me llamaba Tommy, aunque aquella vida fue diferente a las otras dos, pues era "yo", mi primera vida, pero… como debió de haber sido, crecí en la escuela con el resto de los chicos, me interese por el Basketball a la larga, tuve problemas como cualquier chico; fumaba, me drogaba, tomaba; pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba aprendí a dejar esos malos hábitos de lado, hasta que me case con mi mejor amiga Red… Rebbeca.

A la larga tuvimos hijos, pero yo no aprecie con aquellos ojos la vida que tuve y más tarde que temprano mi linda esposa me descubrió en la cama con Bárbara, supongo que algo en mi interior aun la recordaba como esposa… supongo y quiero creer…

Caí presa del alcohol y la vagancia después del divorcio, inclusive Bebe me abandono después de un tiempo, hasta que finalmente me suicide a los cuarenta años; desperté unas horas antes de que amaneciera batallando para respirar (me suicide con una cuerda)…

Otro año donde pase más tiempo en psiquiatras que en la escuela, conviviendo con tres voces distintas, llego el peor día del año, ahora era Teddy; me ahorrare la infancia y explicación solo para decir que en aquella vida era homosexual, me termine casando con Bradley (el chico bicurioso y rubio rizado), después de que este terminara con Butters… en fin, adoptamos una niña y en esta morí nuevamente de viejo.

Esa fue mi última vida, a partir de entonces mi cerebro estaba tan sobrecargado que me impedía pensar mucho más como Timmy, los doctores dijeron que me había vuelto totalmente loco, demente y esquizofrénico, perdiendo la habilidad del habla; teniendo en mi vocabulario una simple palabra.

-Timmy.-a partir de entonces mis amigos se alejaron poco a poco de mí; con el tiempo me volví a acostumbrar a esta vida, a este cuerpo, a esta enfermedad.

Pero hoy es el día… en el que volveré a nacer… donde tendré que esperar una vida para volver a saber sobre mis amigos de este plano…es por eso que parecía enfermo. No es bueno tener cuatro voces en tu cabeza; mucho menos si estas discrepan entre ellas mismas. Pero eso Kyle no lo podía saber, nadie jamás sabrá de mi condición, solo pensaran que era una persona "especial" más...

Me pregunte a mí mismo como sería la siguiente personalidad.

-Espero y sea mujer.-contesto Tania.

-Con que no sea otro Teddy…-ironizo Tommy, el cual odiaba al de la vida homosexual.

-¡Preferible otro Teddy a otro Tommy!-le replico Teo, el cual seguía enfadado por lo que nos hizo Tommy.

-¿Volver a casarnos con un hombre? Pff… Paso.-contesto fríamente Tommy.

Finalmente llegamos a la enfermería:

-Quédate aquí Timmy, volveré a la hora del receso y si te sientes mal le hablaremos a tu papa y mama… ¿Entendiste?-me pregunto esto último un poco preocupado.

-"¿Crees que soy retrasado judío?"-Tommy, "-No te preocupes por mi lindura."-Tania, "Tu diviértete Kyle."-Teo… Teddy aún era muy tímido para hablar dentro de mi cabeza, como todos contestaron diferente mis labios solo consiguieron emitir:

-Timmy.-el pelirrojo me dedico una mirada triste y de lastima…

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Si eres sensible, no leas despues de esto.**

De repente me sentí inmensamente cansado… que extraño…. Generalmente… suelo… vivir otra vida… hasta en la noche…

Timmy, Teo, Tania, Tommy y Teddy; todos estábamos en silencio, no podíamos hablar en otra mente mas que en la mía, pero todos podíamos sentir al nuevo bebe y hablar entre nosotros, bebe el cual estaba en el útero, nosotros éramos él , este niño apenas y tendría memoria de nosotros en el futuro, pero lo veremos crecer y lo apoyaremos en sus decisiones mientras crezca, por el momento seguíamos en el útero, generalmente empezábamos así antes de nacer, todo era oscuro y no respirábamos, hasta que note algo diferente al resto de ocasiones, al estómago ingreso la mano antes de que la fuente se rompiera… una cesaría, lo más seguro…

Como odio equivocarme… esa mano que no distinguía bien me tomo fríamente, "Está bien"-pensé, ya he nacido varias veces, duele también para los bebes, y no era algo de lo que desearías recordar porque hasta entonces no conocías el dolor, pero después de todo era necesario para iniciar la vida, sin embargo esas "manos" nos tomaron con más fuerza de la necesaria… era más fría de las que solían tomarme entre sus brazos cuando iniciaba una nueva vida…

Y luego comenzó a tirar, pero no suavemente… sino ROMPIENDOME LA PIERNA DERECHA "¡NOO! ¡AHHH!"-gritamos todas las personalidades al mismo tiempo mientras nuestro apéndice era retirado, él bebe se movía de un lado a otro sin entender que era lo que sucedía…

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito Tania.

-¡DUELEEEE!-lloriqueo Teddy.

-¡¿CÓMO UN SER HUMANO LE PUEDE HACER ESTO A OTRO?!-grito Teo mientras sentíamos como la "mano", mejor dicho la pinza volvía a entrar y nos amputaba la mano izquierda lentamente a todos nosotros…

-¡AHHH!-gritamos de dolor… no podíamos pensar en nada más que en la miseria que sufríamos, él bebe comenzó a llorar, dudo que por nuestra culpa, sino porque tenía el suficiente cerebro o instinto de supervivencia para entender que pasaba, todo había acabado…

La pinza termino llevándose nuestras extremidades restantes antes de lo que nos hubiera gustado, de una manera dolorosamente cruel, finalmente al bebe le quedaban pocas pulsaciones en su débil corazón… volví a sentir la muerte lenta, pero no sin antes sentir un último desgarrón de las pinzas, las cuales tomaron sin cuidado alguno desde el cuello, nuestro cuerpo que estaba destrozado, rompiéndonos los huesos, muriendo nuevamente…

Desperté sobresaltado en el cuerpo de Timmy, mire el reloj… habían pasado un par de horas desde que había estado en la enfermería, pero no me podía mover, no podía hablar… estaba helado de la ira e impotencia… aun podía sentir el dolor de lo que acababa de sufrir, pero eso no era lo peor…

-¡BUAAAA!-gritaba el no nacido dentro de mí, constantemente, penetrando mi mente con sus lloriqueos más que justificados, mis otras vidas también escuchaban aquel llanto que parecía no acabar…

-¡Cállalo!-me exigió Teddy.

-¡No puedo soportarlo!-grito Tania.

-¡Has que pare este sufrimiento!-grito Teo y no sin motivo; el llanto nos hacía volver a sentir el dolor de… la vida del pobre infante… si a esa corta estadía e inútil lucha por sobrevivir se le puede llamar vida…

-¡POR FAVOR TIMMY!-grito Tommy, esto era serio… el dolor no me dejaba pensar, apenas y tenía movimiento.

¡ELLOS NO DIRIGIAN MI MENTE! ¡ERA YO! ¡TIMMMY!"-me motive a mí mismo para silenciarlos de una vez por todas, pero no podía, sus gritos, incluso los de mis vidas pasadas, se volvían cada vez peores…

La enfermería estaba sola… la enfermera había dejado abierto su botiquín… dentro de él había una aguja…

-¡HAZLO!-grito Tommy.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR!-decía Teo mientras en mi mente continuaba zumbando entre nosotros-¡HAZLO TIMMY!

-¡NO TIENE MAS SENTIDO!-ahora le tocaba a Tania-¡PORFAOOR POR PIEDAD!

-¡NO PODREMOS VIVIR CON ESTE NIÑO POR SIEMPRE!-hablo finalmente Teddy-¡ENLOQUECEREMOS!

Tome la aguja con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda me tocaba la cabeza con el dolor punzante de oír los gritos de cinco personalidades sin oportunidad de apaciguarlos…

-¡No!-grite ahora con mi garganta-¡Ustedes no tomaran las elecciones de mi vida!-saque la fuerza de voluntad restante.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Tommy-¡SOMOS CUATRO CONTRA UNO!

-¡TIMMY LO HACEMOS POR TU BIEN!-me grito Tania desesperada por el dolor.

-Soy… soy Timmy… Timmy… Timmy… Quiero vivir mi vida… Ustedes vivieron la suya… Ustedes están muertos… Mi nombre es Timmy-mis labios continuaron moviéndose.

-¡Feliz cumplaños Ti…!-sus compañeros entraron solo para ver la grotesca escena.

Algunos como Butters, Clyde y sobre todo Tweek se taparon los ojos mientras lloraban desconsolados, otros como Stan, Kyle y Kenny habían quedado en shock… inclusive Cartman, las chicas lloraban a mares; pero el más devastado de todos era Jimmy, quien con ayuda de Kyle y Stan cargaba el pastel de su amigo, el cual nunca lo disfrutaría.

Fin

 **Que conste, ¡se los advertí!**

 **Dejen sus reviews si quieren, o si tienen alguna opinión, les agradesco que se abstengan de lanzar insultos o boberías, pues los ignorare, no retirare el fic, no lo cambiare (a menos que me haya fallado la ortografía xDD) y en fin lamento si los deje traumados, pero quería subir un fic diferente a lo que he visto, sobre todo basado en este personaje, y SÍ sé que sus padres sufren lo mismo, pero esto es un fic simplemente.**

 **Agradecimientos a Jules Engel, Luis Carlos, Alucard70 y Coyote Smith por el apoyo que me están dando a pesar de ser nuevo.**

 **Por favor no me maten por lo que hice, ya los compensare con comedia y parodias buenas, pero solo les doy una introducción de cual es el genero que mejor se me da :3**


End file.
